DJ's new man
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: Both DJ and Jackson were home and horny and DJ decided to fulfill her late husband fantasy by inviting Jackson into her bed. SMUT, incest, Mother, and son. DO NOT READ IF YOUR OFFENDED. I'm terrible at summaries.


Disclaimer: Story is mine the show is not. This is fiction and does not reflect the actors and characters realistically.

Author Note: This is an **adult **and y**outh pairing.**** DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFEND YOU! It's MILF with Jackson doing his mother.**

D.J. was alone in her room without a stitch of clothing on. In one hand she held a vibrator and position the vibrating toy at her opening the other pinched her erect nipple. Ever since Steve opened her eyes to the addictive pleasure of sex in high school she was hooked. Steve alone couldn't keep her satisfied but her late husband Tommy could. Now Steve was back in her life and even with Matt she still found herself craving more.

The entire household knew she was irritable and walked around eggshells around her till her sister Stephanie suggested that she take the boys out and Kim could take Ramona and she deal with whatever is in her system. Her oldest son Jackson got himself grounded before the plans were set in stone and should be in his room hopefully doing homework but if not even he knew to keep his distance from her and to be as quiet as a mouse.

She wasn't excited enough to be wet to allow to push even the tip of the vibrator into her opening without it hurting so she replaced the toy with her fingers and the hand holding the toy was brought to her mouth to suck and coat the vibrator with her saliva.

This was doing nothing but pissing her off. She didn't want to masturbate alone. If Steve or Matt was here it be different as soon she knew their hands would be caressing her flesh, their mouths worshipping her bodies, their cocks poking and rubbing against her before invading her mouth, ass or pussy.

Satisfied that the vibrator could now be used without causing her pain she placed it at her opening and gently eased it inside. Tommy had a gift that made the sex still feel fresh and new, and it wasn't just the way he admired her naked form as if it was the first time and he just wanted to devour her. His hands tirelessly explored her looking for a new pleasure spot to send her into a frenzy of moans. The Sexting he sends her while they were at work or the dirty videos he sent her of himself.

She paused then gently eased the vibrator out and switched it off before flinging it at her bedroom wall. Tommy's fantasy he hesitantly told her at the end of a video, too afraid to tell her in person, she never thought of it till this moment. She bit her lip with indecision as she eyed herself.

Tommy wanted a threesome with Jackson. She and Tommy had threesomes in the past and she even saw Tommy's bottom and top a few guys but he had a fantasy where he mentored Jackson on pleasuring a woman, that is after he feels Jackson out and finds out if he was opened to the experience or not.

Both thought Jackson was far too young at the time and put a hold on such plans but it didn't stop Tommy from teasing her in the bedroom about what it was he will show, reveal and teach their oldest son.

Now D.J. vagina was wet with her natural lube ready for a man's cock that wasn't coming and she cried out not in pleasure but grief. She wanted to see the father and son bond form between all four of them, not sexually per se, but the normal father and son bonding.

* * *

Jackson wasn't doing his homework but DJ, if she saw, would be pleased with what he was doing. He was on top of his bed completely nude lazily stroking himself while reading his most prized possession. It was a book his dad given him on Jackson last birthday he was alive for. The cloak and dagger manner that Tommy handed over the book was enough to even for Jackson to know to keep it a secret, though he still whispered into Jackson's ear that no one was to see it. Opening the book for the first time and reading several pages revealed as to why.

It was his dad exploits into sex. From losing his virginity to some random chick, fucking his mom for the first time, his bi-curious thoughts on blowing dudes to actually doing it and enjoying it, leading eventually to bottoming and enjoying that. He never found any guy attractive but their dicks were another matter.

Jackson was a little hurt to read that as he was bi and have his share of crushes on both genders, more than anything he wanted to be just like his dad and while he intended to explore sex with girls and boys he had no real inkling which gender he liked more.

His father went on to eventually falling hard for his mom who he fucked but never dated and eventually won her heart. Due to her high sexual appetite, he saw less and fewer girls and boys and the book ran out of pages but it was written he buy another book and continue writing. Jackson had torn the house apart looking for the next book and failing to do so. That was within the first year of getting the book since then he reread the book over and over. He developed crushes on some of the guys his father hooked up with and wish he was there with his dad, playing with Helen's large bouncy breast, competing with his old man to deep throat Luke's massive cock.

His father was two years older than Jackson when it started and Jackson started to fret that he start later when his phone went off, he was going to ignore it till he saw it was his mom and consider her foul mood lately didn't want to risk it.

It was a multimedia message showing coincidentally enough a video of his dad, heart racing he clicked it and started watching.

It was a compilation of vids all starring his father and Jackson quickly learned they were all set while he was at work and they all teased his mother as there aim was to get her hot and rowdy and he looked hot with his fireman jacket on and Jackson unknowingly sped up his storks till an odd scene should up, his father wasn't stripping or playing with his cock and ass but finishing licking cum off his hands then spoke of a fantasy that shocked Jackson to the core. He didn't finish the video but jumped back a few minutes and re-watched it again and again, surely he thought he was mistaken.

A second message pops up a text this time that the notification once extended displayed, 'by now you should have finished the video if you actually watched more than the first few seconds. If you are also horny for some action and wouldn't mind doing your mom I will be waiting for you in my room. If not we pretend none of this ever happened. The choice is yours honey.'

* * *

A timid knock was heard when D.J. all but has given up hope that her oldest was interested in her followed by his voice.

"Mom?" Jackson said softly.

The doorknob started turning before D.J. recovered from her excitement. The door swung open and there stood Jackson in tented boxers while his mother laid on top of her bed clad in nothing at all.

"Hey honey," said D.J. as she played with her breasts. "Do you want to feel them?"

Jackson nodded stupidly as he walked stiffly further into the room, he doubted he would be able to speak coherently.

As if afraid they will break his fingers lightly press against her curves. D.J. sighed in pleasure regardless as it was her son touching her and soon he be doing a lot more than that. Her hands returned and grabbed his wrists and forced his hands down so it wasn't just his fingers tip crazing her skin but his entire hand.

"They won't break on you love,"

Jackson smiled sheepishly as he made himself comfortable on the bed while his hands started to move.

"Warm and firm," he muttered as if to himself, indeed D.J. wasn't sure he meant to say it aloud.

D.J. wanted nothing more than to remove his pants and blow him before riding his pride and joy but reign in her desire to allow Jackson to set the pace. Her hands move to his chest and played with his erect nipples just so they wouldn't be down his pants.

As if encouraged by his mother Jackson leaned in and hesitantly started licking her breasts he unknowingly started to climb on top of her as he got more into it.

"Oh yes, oh god yes." Moaned D.J. as Jackson took as much of her breast in his mouth and sucked on it. Her hands left his chest with one attempting to move the boxers while the other took hold of his cock.

Feeling a hand other then his own caused Jackson to groaned and release the flesh in his mouth to ensure he got enough air. It felt so good to be held by another person. It was unknown who initiated it but when the two stared at each other both wanted a kiss and they ended up doing so.

While the two kissed both Jackson and D.J. worked in tandem to remove the boxers that were originally halfway down his thighs before the kiss and succeeded in doing so. Now Jackson was as nude as his mother was but the embarrassment he thought he suffer from as he left his room and came over was gone as he was lost in lust and desire.

D.J. rolled her son over and got a good look at him and experience reminiscent as she eyed his cock, so much like his father from the size and width, the slight curve, the pubic hair and even his hanging balls looked so much like her husband that she was certain that he would taste just the same too. She also wanted to feel Jackson mouth on her pussy just as much. Gone was her will to allow Jackson to set the pace she will take things slow and teach him afterward as there will be other times but for now she needed his cock and her pussy needed attention so she got herself in the 69 position and started sucking and Jackson, while he was slow at times, knew that pussy was his for the taking.

Slurping and moans were heard as the two Fullers pleasured the other and Jackson was in a pickle needed to cum but wanting to do so inside his mother. D.J. while experience was almost as bad as she wanted and fantasize this day for just as many years as Max been alive. Jackson cummed first but just barely and D.J. being a cum whore easily kept pace with each shot. Swallowing with an eased that many would be envious of. Jackson dribbled his mother's juices while attempting to do the same with hers.

Still hard to D.J.'s delight she straddled her son and took his length inside her and moved up and down while eyeing her son. He seemed to be enjoying it still so she was certain he wasn't sensitive down below and hurried her pace. His moans thrilled her and she had to kiss him once more and she knew that it was her that started this one. The kiss somehow was more heated then the first and time seemed to slip by as D.J. knew that Jackson had just come could not possibly cum again so soon and yet she felt his cock release another load just as the kiss ended.

Jackson was heaving and still hard and D.J. was confused as more than an hour went by since she last looked at the clock. She wasn't timing Jackson and had no idea what time he entered the room or when she started to ride him.

"Let me catch my breath," pleaded Jackson, "then I be ready."

"Sweetheart, we have the entire afternoon."

Her hands played with his wet shaft and ballsac as her mouth went for his neck.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this fic. Please R&R. No flames.


End file.
